The Legend of the new Team Avatar-REWRITTEN
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Fire, Water, Earth, Air. After Avatar Korra fell heroically in a war to save humanity, dark powers have taken over the world. Nobody knows who the new Avatar is and everybody suffers from the tyranny of the new rulers. However, there is a legend about six children destined to save the world and one of them is the new Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the slightly rewritten version of my story 'The legend of the new Team Avatar'.**

 **Edited by the Assassins Anthem**

 ** _The Legend of the new Team Avatar Book 1: Prophecies Chapter 1: The new Avatar_**

 **Fire, Water, Earth, Air. After Avatar Korra fell heroically in a war to save humanity[,] dark powers have taken over the world. Nobody knows who the new Avatar is and everybody suffers from the tyranny of the new rulers. However, there is a legend about six children destined to save the world and one of them is the new Avatar.**

Somewhere at a secret training academy in the mountains of Republic City, the five masters of the Fire ferret training Academy were sitting in the academy's library to discuss what they should do about the situation down in Republic City.

"It's getting worse and worse down there. We have to find the Avatar and the other kids from the legend as soon as possible," said a man with amber eyes.

"Yeah, that's true, but we already searched every city in the world and haven't found anything.," retorted a man with light green eyes. He sat next to the first man.

Then a jade eyed girl next to the second man spoke up, "Not every city. There are still a few small ones left in the north side of the Earth Kingdom."

"Then what are we waiting for? We should send out search parties in that part of the kingdom," squeaked a women with strange green eyes enthusiastically.

With these words spoken, everyone looked at the last member of the masters,a women with dark blue, emotionless eyes who didn't show the slightest interest in what the other masters said.

"Fine. If you all agree, then I will agree too, Mako, Bolin tomorrow you two will head out for the north side of the Kingdom. For now let's go to sleep. It is very late and I need my sleep!" she retorted with a slight little bit of anger.

 **At the same time in a small village in the North of the Earthkingdom:**

All the villagers were sleeping peacefully, but suddenly they were attacked by the Forces of the so called "Dark Lord" .In one house, two young children awoke from all the noise outside.

"Karana, what's happening?" asked one of the children a fourteen year old girl her fifteen year old sister.

Said Girl had no time to reply, because suddenly there was a loud _crash!_ and their whole house began to shake and small parts of the ceiling began to crumble down.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here, or else we will get crushed!" screamed Karana with fear.

The two sisters ran close to each other while Karana was bending every chunck of earth that came into their way away. After they got out of their house they saw the damage that the henchmen of the "Dark Lord" caused. Every single building was destroyed or was still burning.

The younger one of the two girls began to cry. Their parents had gone out for the night, but there wasn't a way they could have survived this. Many buildings were collapsed or were burning with bright flames. The sky was clouded with thick smoke, there were barely any stars visible.

"Hadoka, it's gonna be alright, okay? I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" said Karana softly to her sister. This calmed the younger girl slightly.

Both of them walked through the village, searching for a safe place to sleep. When they had found one, Karana used her earthbending to create a small earth tent and then she created a small flame in her hand to warm them up.

"Karana, do you think our village was attacked because you are the Avatar?" asked Hadoka.

"I have the feeling it was. I just hope that the attackers are not here anymore," replied Karana to her sister. There was a long silence until she spoke again "We should go to sleep now. We have to travel to the next village tomorrow and tell them what happened here and seek for shelter. It's a long walk there."

The next day, after they wandered a little while through the destroyed village in search for food, they spotted two dangerous looking men who were searching the village too.

"Karana, what are they doing here?" whispered Hadoka to her sister.

"I don't know, they could be searching for survivors to help them or they could be searching for survivors to kill them." whispered her sister back.

Unfortunately, the men two men turned around right after Karana had finished her sentence. They saw one men whispering something to the other and pointing at them.

"Oh no." muttered Karana. "Hadoka, run!" she shouted pushing her sister forward as she saw that the men came running towards them.

"Hey! You two! Stay there! We want to ask you a few questions!" shouted one of the men. 

But the girls were scared and began running away from the men for everybody in the village had always told them never to trust people that looked like their pursuers. Unfortunately, the men were really fast, and soon the girls found themselves at a dead end.

"We really just want to talk—we don't want to hurt you," said the other man in a calm smoothing voice when he and his partner had reached the girls.

"Well we don't believe you!" yelled Karana and shot two boulders at them. However, one of the men quickly destroyed one of the boulders she shot at him with earthbending, and the other man destroyed the other boulder with firebending. The Earthbender attempted to put an earth vessel around them, but Hadoka quickly pushed him away with waterbending.

"Hadoka, get behind me. I'm gonna attack them with my fire," whispered Karana to her younger sister. Hadoka did quickly as she was told and her sister began firebending and earthbending at the men. Both benders looked at each other in surprise before they began to block the attacks and sent harder ones back. Their fight lasted only for minutes, because suddenly, they were trapped by earth and lava.

The girls looked at the shorter man who created the lava and the earth with wonder and with curiosity even in their current situation. Lavabending was a rare gift. None of the girls had ever seen a lavabender before. They had only heard about it in the old legends the elders in their village used to tell.

"Will you two talk now? Because I think there is something you need to tell us," said one of the men.

"We won't say anything until you talk first. Like, who _are_ you?" asked Karana stubbornly.

Both men looked at each other before one of them nodded. The girls were released from their vessels.

"Well, we are two of the five masters of the Fire Ferret Training Academy, and members of the old Team Avatar….and you are the next Avatar."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own The Legend of Korra or any of it's characters.**

 **Edited by the Assassins Anthem**

* * *

 ** _The Legend of the new Team Avatar Book 1: Prophecies Chapter 2: The Fire Ferret Training Academy_**

Karana and Hadoka stared at the two men in front of them in disbelief.

"You were Avatar Korras companions? And what do you mean, 'two of the five masters?'" said Hadoka, breaking the silence first.

"Who-ho-ho! Slow down, young lady!We will answer all of your questions, but first calm down. To your first question, my name is Mako and this is my brother Bolin. We were Avatar Korra's companions together with Master Asami Sato. The other masters are Master Opal and Master Eska. Together we are the five masters of the Fire Ferret Training Academy. We search all the world for kids and teens that we can teach to fight against the forces of the Dark Lord. And now," said Mako, "we want to know _your_ names."

"Oh, yeah, sure. My Name is Karana and this is my sister Hadoka. I'm fifteen and she's fourteen." Karana answered. "But back to you. You want us to join your Academy?"

"Yes,we do,but we better hurry —we need to get there before the ones who destroyed your village come back to search it for survivors," said Bolin. The brothers then led the girls to a large green dragon which was standing outside of the village and waiting for his owners return.

The two sisters stared at it with fear and respect before they sat behind the men on the large saddle. None of them had seen such a huge animal before. The only animals that lived near the village, were foxantilopes, catowls and other small creatures.

They were flying a long time when Hadoka finally asked, "Can I ask you what exactly happened on the day the "Dark Lord" took over the world?"

Both Brothers sighed, then Bolin began to talk, "The day began as usual for our Team...

 _"_ _Team Avatar was out on patrol in the City. Since Korra defeated Kuvira twenty years ago_ _,_ _everything was peaceful, until a few months ago a_ _n_ _evil earthbender who could bend every sub style of earth had begun to terrorize the whole world. In a few months_ _,_ _he had already managed to take control of all the nations except the United Republic of Nations_ _. However,_ _even their defense began slowly to crumble_ _,_ _and on one fateful day the one thing_ _everyone knew would happen,_ _happened._

 _"Something is very wrong here. Normally this town isn't so quiet_ _,_ _" said Avatar Korra_ _,_ _but just after her words were spoken bombs exploded all over the city. "Oh no. This is very bad_ _._ _W_ _e have to help the people," shouted Korra over the sound of the explosions. Her friends nodded and remembered the time a few months ago where they_ _hadn't_ _been able to help the people or win against the 'Dark Lord.' The four adults split up,_ _all_ _of them in four different directions._

 _Three weeks later,_ _Avatar Korra and her friends were hiding in a warehouse with other people who survived the attack._ _In the three weeks that had gone by since the first attack on the city by the 'Dark Lord' and his followers, they_ _had managed to force Team Avatar into hiding. Their forces were too much to handle and with the fleet of the United Republic destroyed and the president and his wife dead, there were no other options than hiding or submitting to the Dark Lord._

 _"Okay guys_ _,_ _here's the plan_ _._ _The 'Dark Lord' is currently hiding in_ _City Hall_ _and_ _,_ _as we know_ _,_ _has guards posted around the building. Asami, you distract the guards, then Mako, Bolin and I sneak in and kill this guy. Once we get out_ _,_ _Bolin will bring down this place with Lavabending. Then we meet back in here. Everyone got it?"_ _asked_ _the Avatar. Everybody nodded in agreement and got ready for their mission_ _._

 _The_ _moment they left the warehouse_ _,_ _everything went downhill. Someone spied on them and it came like it had to come. The 'Dark Lord' was standing in the hallway_ _,_ _and said_ _,_ _"_ _,_ _Welcome Avatar Korra_ _._ _I have heard of your plan to kill me,_ _and_ _if you really plan to do this_ _,_ _you have to fight against all my guards first. Guards attack!"_

 _Soon_ _,_ _the three adults found themselves in a battle for their lives. Mako and Bolin were fighting back to back_ _, using their Earth- and Firebending together like they always had_ _. Elements were flying everywhere. It was almost too dusty to see properly and the flames of Mako and Korra weren't making the sight any better._

 _Korra was fighting three guards in front of her using all of the elements after another._ ** _However_** _she was so focused on the three opponents in front of her, that she didn't notice that a fourth guard was approaching from behind with a dagger. Shortly before he could reach her both Mako and Bolin turned around to see the guard approaching their friend._

 _"KORRA LOOK OUT!" screamed both brothers in panic_ _,_ _but it was too late_ _._ _The Avatar turned around quickly and tried to fend off the guard, but he was quicker than her and so he slammed the dagger right into her stomach. With a painful scream_ _,_ _she fell to the floor a pool of blood forming already underneath her, while the 'Dark Lord' and his companions disappeared._

 _"Korra! Oh, no this isn't good. Korra please don't die the world needs you, we need you,"_ _rambled_ _Mako as he and his brother were kneeling towards her._

 _"No_ _,_ _it's too late_ _,_ _I can't be saved, the dagger was poisoned, I can feel it," mumbled the Avatar weakly._

 _"Don't talk like that_ _. W_ _e're gonna_ ** _get_** _you out of here find a healer and fix you up_ _,_ _" said Bolin_ _,_ _who was nearly crying._

 _"Guy_ _s,_ _we all knew that this day would_ _come_ _one day_ _,_ _and before I die I have a last wish to you. I want you to find the next Avatar before anyone else does_ _._ _Teach him or her every bending technic you know. Tell Asami that she should teach him or her every fighting style she knows. Get Eska and Opal to teach the new Avatar water and airbending. Oh and find the kids of the great prophecy," said Korra with great agony._

 _"_ _Which prophecy?" asked both men._

 _Then it was like some ancient spirit was speaking through the Avatar_ _, and she said,_ _"When darkness_ _has taken_ _over and all hope seems lost, six children will be born who should defeat the 'Dark Lord' with powers no one has ever seen_ _. O_ _ne of the children will be the master of all elements_ _—_ _the new Avatar_ _._ _The other five should guide him or her and together_ _,_ _as team_ _,_ _restore balance on earth." Right after that all the light left the Avatar's eyes and she died._

 _The two men did_ _look for_ _the new Avatar and the children of the prophecy but with no luck. As time went by_ _,_ _the five adults who were now also masters in their respective skills decided to build a training academy were they would recruit homeless children they found on the streets and train them to help them fight against the forces of the 'Dark Lord'. They hoped they would find the Avatar and the children amongst them but none of them proved to be the right ones._

"...and after putting out a search party, we found you, and from that moment on ...well you know what happened," finished Mako.

"Wow, that's pretty cool! We never heard stories of Avatar Korra and her friends before. Thanks for answering our questions," said Karana, but even though she sounded excited, she was a little bit worried. Could she really trust these guys? Had it really been right to follow them? They could be lying, they could be kidnappers with something bad in mind.

"It was an honor to us. If you have any more questions, fell free to ask," replied Mako.

"I got two. First, what are we gonna learn at your training academy? And when are we finally going to get there?" asked Hadoka impatiently.

"To your first question, you will see that when we are there, it's too complicated and too long to explain now, and to your second one, look down," said Bolin and pointed to an in ancient China style built building that was hidden carefully in the mountainside.

Both of the girls were to stunned to even say a word. They just looked at the great building with open mouths and stunning expressions. It had a huge courtyard with lots of plants – probably vegetables and fruit – and places to meditate. There were two large building opposite from each other who looked exactly the same. Both of them had two long corridors with glassless windows, which connected them to a big main building that was a few floors high. Behind this building they could see some animals on a meadow. All of this was surrounded by high walls, which were probably guarded by a few people.

When they finally landed in a part of the courtyard, they were greeted by a nice looking woman with dark black hair and emerald eyes.

"Welcome back, MasterMako and Master Bolin," The three adults bowed to each other with respect and then Mako whispered something in the womans ear.

First her eyes widened with disbelief and shock but then she turned to the girls who were hopping of the dragon, and said, "And special greetings to you too, Avatar Karana and special child Hadoka." The woman also bowed before them and the girls shyly returned the gesture. "I'm Master Asami and I'm really happy to have you two here. Now if you follow me, I can lead you to someone, who will show you the Academy." As the two girls followed her into the academy, Karana thought, 'Now there is no turning back. We have started a new life.'

Then she looked at her sister, who was following Asami in excitedment. Her previous tenseness faded a little 'Maybe I should relax like Hadoka. Those guys were Avatar Korras friends, so I think I can trust them.' thought Karana.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own The Legend of Korra or any of it's characters.**

 **Edited by the Assassins Anthem**

 ** _The Legend of the new Team Avatar Book 1: Prophecies Chapter 2: The Fire Ferret Training Academy_**

* * *

Mai was in her room when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she said. Then Hisui, one of the older students came in with two strange girls she had never seen before. One of them seemed to be a little bit younger then herself. She had dark brown hair which was nearly black and eyes as bright as the summer sky. 'Definitely a water bender,' she thought. The other one was a little bit taller than her companion. She had brown eyes similar to Mai's own eyes, but her hair was exactly the same colour as that of the other girl. 'Hmh. Probably an earth bender or an air bender like me.'

"Mai, these are your new roommates, Karana and Hadoka," said Hisui, pointing at each of the girls while saying their name. "Karana, Hadoka, this is Mai. She is one of our air bender students. I'm sure you girls will get along with each other. Call me if you need anything."

Then she got out of the room and closed the door gently behind her.

Karana looked at the girl in front of her and blinked, but when she opened her eyes again she saw that she wasn't standing in the room of the academy anymore.

 _Instead, she was standing in a medium sized room with a big window and a small bed. 'How did I come here? she thought. Wait, I could this be a vision, but why here and where am I?' Suddenly, the door was opened, and in there came a strange young man who was clothed in the clothes of the air acolytes._

 _"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked in a quiet voice. Just then she noticed the young woman who was lying in the small bed. 'Who is this?' she thought as the woman began to speak._

 _"Yes, I am. Look at our two wonderful children." She held two small bundles in both her arms. The man came over to the woman and took one of the bundles in his arms._

 _"You're right, they are wonderful. A real present from the spirits."_

 _The couple was suddenly interrupted by three young adults who came hastily into the room. Karana turned around and examinated the three people 'Avatar Korra and her friends! Wait, this woman in the bed can't be Asami. She looks too young and has a different haircolour. But who is it then?' She only knew one other woman that was the former Avatars constantly companion. 'Wait can it be that this is…Jinora! But why am I having this vision? It doesn't make any sense.'_

 _She was thrown out of her thoughts when Avatar Korra began to talk, "They are beautiful, Jinora. What are you going to name them?"_

 _"The boy is named Ming and the girl's name is Mai," stated Jinora. The adults continued talking about the babies, but Karana didn't listen to them anymore. Instead, she looked at both of the babies. The boy clearly looked like his father. He had the same grey eyes and the same round face while his sister clearly had inherited the brown eyes of her mother._

Suddenly her vision broke and she landed roughly on her butt.

"Are you okay? You were off for a few minutes. We were really worried," said her roommate looking honestly a little worried.

"Yeah, you looked like you were completely frozen," added her younger sister.

Karana sat up and went to her bed, and then she said, "I'm fine, thanks. I just had a really strange vision. I saw Jinora and some members of the old Team Avatar. I also that she had given birth to a son and daughter. Their names were Mai and Ming. Was that you? Is it true Mai, are you Jinora's daughter?" She pointed at Mai while saying this.

Said girl looked surprised at first but then her expression turned into something unreadable. She lowered her head and clenched her fists.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked Karana.

"Who are you?" Mai asked, her fists shaking a little.

"Ähmm, what?" questioned Karana confused over this weird question.

"You heard me. Are you spies who was sent here to spy on us, on the academy? Did the Dark Lord sent you to find me and my brother to use our powers against the world? Is that the reason why you two are here?" replied the young airbender girl, looking up with a mixture of anger and a little bit of fear.

Karana and Hadoka looked at each other in surprise of their roommate had just said. They turned their gaze back to the air bender.

"Relax, I'm not a spy, and my sister here isn't too, you can trust us," Karana said. "Look,

I'm sorry I hit a nerve with my question, but can we please forget what just happened and start from the beginning?" After that peace offering, Mai began to calm down. Her tense muscles relaxed and her sour expression turned into something more friendly and polite.

"Okay. Let's start this over again. Hello, my name is Mai and I am really glad to be your roomates. What's your name?" she said.

Karana and Hadoka looked confused. When they said start over again they hadn't meant that way. Was Mai just faking to be friendly to them or was this meant as a serious attempt to be friends with them?

"Well, okay then. My name is Karana, and this is my younger sister Hadoka. We are new here. Can you please tell us everything about this academy?" replied Karana. The young Avatar was really relived that her roommate has calmed down a bit; however she still kept the outburst of her roommate in mind.

"Of course I will do that. Let's sit on my bed and talk about this," replied Mai back. She looked a lot calmer now than she did before. She showed a calm smile of kindness in her face, but both sisters could tell that they should better be careful about the questions they asked. And so the girls sat on Mai's bed and talked the whole night about the training academy, some private stuff, and lots of other things.

* * *

"Hey,Ming! Have you heard of the two new girls who came in here today? Rumors say one of them is the new Avatar," said a tall boy to his roommate.

"Oh, and I heard they share a room with your sister," filled in Ming's other roommate.

Ming looked up from his meditation position on his bed and said, "The Avatar, really? I don't think that that's possible, Ren. They haven't found the Avatar for fifteen years — maybe there wasn't even an Avatar born after Avatar Korra died. I mean, who needs the Avatar anyway? I think we don't need an Avatar. Nearly every Avatar failed humanity in a way, and the last one was the worst of all."

His roommates were going to argue with him, but just as they began to open their mouths, he looked at them with grey eyes that sparkled in dangerously the light of dawn. His light brown hair,hair that was the same colour of his sister, looked like it was on fire. Even though he was a non-bender, he was a very good fighter, and when he gazed at someone with that look, everyone backed away in fear. That was his special power. With one look, he could bring people to do everything, even things they normally wouldn't do. However, aside from the masters, his roommates, and his sister, no one knew of his power. He sighed, then he got up and went to get ready for bed, followed by his roommates who did the same.

* * *

In the same night, when everyone in the town and the training academy was sleeping, something was going on at the former Republic City City Hall.

A dark figure was sitting at the place where, the time when there were still a [C]ouncil in Republic City, the Fire Nation Council member sat.

"Boss, we have searched everything, but there was no signs of the rebels in the catacombs or anywhere," said another figure which was standing in front of the first one.

"No sign? That can't be! Go! Search for this damn group of traitors and bring them to me! Don't stop until you find them, clear!?" spoke the first one. The other one nodded, bowed and then he went out of the room, doing like his commander had told him.

"When I have found you, Desna, I will destroy you. You and your damn rebels," muttered the dark figure to himself.

* * *

At the rebel's headquarters, the rebels — a group of people who were following the same goal of the five Masters — were trying to free the world from the 'Dark Lord.' But, unlike the Masters, they would do anything to reach their goal— even kill innocents. That was the reason the five Masters weren't supporting them. Why they refused to have anything to do with them. This was also the reason why these two groups were enemies.

Their leader was Desna, the former chief of the Northern Watertribe. He and a few others decided to form a rebellion front against the 'Dark Lord' after the Masters refused to exert power and brutal force to free the world. They consisted of people who had lost loved ones thanks to the 'Dark Lord.' Desna was just thinking over some plans to get back parts of the Earth Kingdom when a man in air nomad clothes came into the room.

"Master Desna, I have done what you said and have made more weapons. What should I do now?" he asked.

"You can help me make a plan to get back parts of the northeast part of the Earth Kingdom, Rohan," replied the older man.

"Will do. I would do anything to revenge my families death. I have lost everyone I cared about, thanks to the 'Dark Lord,'" growled the airbender. Desna laid an arm around his shoulders and led him to the table.

"I know, it was tragic, you were still so young when it happened. And that, my dear Rohan, is why you are my personal assistant; because you are the only one who understands what it feels like to lose everything, and with this rage we will manage to lead this group into defeating the 'Dark Lord'."

Both men were discussing plans to regain back the northeastern part of the Earth Kingdom in the late hours of the night. Then they finally had a plan. In three months, they would strike and they would show no mercy in regaining that part of the Kingdom back. They would kill anyone who was trying to stop the rebels. They were an unstoppable, and when they struck, no one would be be safe from them.

* * *

 **A/N: This was all for this chapter please leave a review, it would mean so much to me and if you have an idea on how to make this story better feel free to write it in the comments.;-)**


End file.
